The present invention relates to novel substituted arylsulphonyl(thio)ureas, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It is already known that certain substituted sulphonylureas have herbicidal properties (cf. DE 2715786, EP 1514, EP 23422). However, the herbicidal activity and the crop plant safety of these compounds is not satisfactory in all aspects.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel substituted arylsulphonyl(thio)ureas of the general formula (I) 
in which
A represents nitrogen or a CH grouping,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents hydrogen, halogen or respectively optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, dialkylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy or heterocyclyloxy,
R2 represents hydrogen, halogen or respectively optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, dialkylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy or heterocyclyloxy,
R3 represents hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R4 represents respectively optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy or cycloalkylalkyl, and
R5 represents hydrogen, formyl or respectively optionally substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylsulphonyl or heterocyclyl,
and salts of compounds of the formula (I), except for the prior-art compound N-(4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl)-Nxe2x80x2-[2-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-ethoxy)-6-methyl-phenylsulphonyl]-urea (cf. EP 23422) which is excluded by disclaimer.
The novel substituted arylsulphonyl(thio)ureas of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) aminoazines of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, R1 and R2 are each as defined above,
are reacted with arylsulphonyl iso(thio)cyanates of the general formula (III) 
in which
Q, R4 and R5 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, or
(b) substituted aminoazines of the general formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, Q, R1 and R2 are each as defined above,
Z represents halogen, alkoxy or aryloxy and
R3 is as defined above or represents the grouping xe2x80x94C(Q)xe2x80x94Z
are reacted with arenesulphonamides of the general formula (V) 
in which
R4 and R5 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, or
(c) aminoazines of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, R1 and R2 are each as defined above,
are reacted with substituted arenesulphonamides of the general formula (VI) 
in which
Q, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
Z represents halogen, alkoxy or aryloxy,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and the compounds of the formula (I) obtained by processes (a), (b) and (c) are, if appropriate, converted into salts by customary methods.
The novel substituted arylsulphonyl(thio)ureas of the general formula (I) have strong herbicidal activity.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents nitrogen or a CH grouping,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents hydrogen, halogen, represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino or di-alkylamino having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms, or represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted oxetanyloxy, furyloxy or tetrahydrofuryloxy.
R2 represents hydrogen or halogen, represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino or di-alkylamino having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms, or represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted oxetanyloxy, furyloxy or tetrahydrofuryloxy,
R3 represents hydrogen or optionally C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-substituted alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R4 represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents respectively optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl, alkinyl, alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkenyl or alkinyl groups, or represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy or cycloalkylalkyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl groups and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety,
R5 represents hydrogen, formyl, represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents respectively optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms, represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl or cycloalkylsulphonyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl groups, or represents respectively optionally cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted oxetanyl, furyl or tetrahydrofuryl,
except for the prior-art compound N-(4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yi)-Nxe2x80x2-[2-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-ethoxy)-6-methyl-phenylsulphonyl]-urea (cf. EP 23422) which is excluded by disclaimer.
The invention furthermore preferably provides sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, ammonium, C1-C4-alkyl-ammonium, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-ammonium, tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)-ammonium, tetra-(C1-C4-alkyl)-ammonium, tri-(C1-C4-alkyl)-sulphonium, C5- or C6-cycloalkyl-ammonium and di-(C1-C2-alkyl)-benzyl-ammonium salts of compounds of the formula (I) in which A, Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each preferably as defined above.
The invention provides in particular compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents nitrogen or a CH grouping,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine. bromine or respectively optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino or diethylamino,
R2 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or respectively optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino or diethylamino,
R3 represents hydrogen or optionally methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, acetyl-, propionyl-, n- or i-butyroyl-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl-substituted methyl or ethyl,
R4 represents respectively optionally cyano- fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, represents respectively optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl, butinyl, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propinyloxy or butinyloxy, or represents respectively optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl,
R5 represents hydrogen, formyl, represents respectively optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, represents respectively optionally fluorine- chlorine- or bromine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl or butinyl, or represents respectively optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cyclopropylsulphonyl, cyclobutylsulphonyl, cyclopentylsulphonyl or cyclohexylsulphonyl,
except for the prior-art compound N-(4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl)-Nxe2x80x2-[2-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-ethoxy)-6-methyl-phenylsulphonyl]-urea (cf. EP 23422) which is excluded by disclaimer.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, that is to say combinations between the ranges of preferred compounds indicated are also possible.
Examples of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are listed in the groups below.
Group 1 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning listed below:
Group 2 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 3 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 4 
A, Q, R1, R 2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 5 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 6 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 7 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 8 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 9 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 10 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 11 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 12 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 13 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Group 14 
A, Q, R1, R2 and R3 have, for example, the meaning given above in group 1.
Using, for example, 2-amino-4-methoxy-6-methyl-pyrimidine and 2-ethoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-phenylsulphonyl isocyanate as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 2-methoxycarbonylamino-4-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl- 1,3,5-triazine and 2-methyl-6-trifluoromethoxy-benzenesulphonamide as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 2-amino-4-chloro-6-methoxy-pyrimidine and N-(2,6-dimethoxy-phenylsulphonyl)-O-phenyl-urethane as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (c) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the aminoazines to be used as starting materials in the processes (a) and (c) for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the formula (II), A, R1 and R2 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I), as being preferred or particularly preferred for A, R1 and R2.
The aminoazines of the formula (II) are known chemicals for synthesis, some of which are commercially available.
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the arylsulphonyl iso(thio)cyanates further to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention. In the formula (III), Q, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I), as being preferred or particularly preferred for Q, R4 and R5.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. DE 3208189, EP 23422, EP 64322, EP 44807, EP 216504, Preparation Examples).
The arylsulphonyl iso(thio)cyanates of the formula (III) are obtained when arenesulphonamides of the general formula (V)xe2x80x94abovexe2x80x94are reacted with phosgene or thiophosgene, if appropriate in the presence of an alkyl isocyanate, such as, for example, butyl isocyanate, if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, such as, for example, diazabicyclo[2.2.2]-octane, and in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, at temperatures between 80xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and the volatile components are distilled off under reduced pressure after the reaction has ended.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the substituted aminoazines to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (IV), A, Q, R1 and R2 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I), as being preferred or particularly preferred for A, Q, R1 and R2; Z preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkoxy or phenoxy, in particular chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy or phenoxy.
The starting materials of the formula (IV) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,707, DE 19501174, Preparation Examples).
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the arenesulphonamides further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention. In the formula (V), R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I), as being preferred or particularly preferred for R4, and R5.
The starting materials of the formula (V) are known and/or can be prepared by a process known per se (cf. DE 3208189, EP 23422, EP 64322, EP 44807, EP 216504, DE 19525162, Preparation Examples).
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the substituted arenesulphonamides to be used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (VI), Q, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been indicated above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I), as being preferred or particularly preferred for Q, R4 and R5; Z preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkoxy or phenoxy, in particular chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy or phenoxy.
The starting materials of the formula (VI) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. the Preparation Examples).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention are inert organic solvents. These include in particular aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl or diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
The processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention are preferably carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These include, for example, alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane, (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and +120xc2x0 C.
The processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94.generally between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
In the practice of the processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ one of the components in a relatively large excess. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred for a number of hours at the temperature required. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
If required, salts can be prepared from the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention. Such salts are obtained in a simple manner by customary methods of forming salts, for example by dissolving or dispersing a compound of the formula (I) in a suitable solvent, such as, for example, methylene chloride, acetone, tert-butyl methyl ether or toluene, and addition of a suitable base. The salts can then be isolatedxe2x80x94if required after prolonged stirringxe2x80x94by concentration or filtration with suction.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. By weeds in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesirable. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crop plants of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous crop plants of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The compounds are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total control of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and railway tracks, and on paths and squares with or without tree plantings. Likewise, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial cultures, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns, sports fields and pasture-land, and for the selective control of weeds in annual cultures.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are suitable in particular for controlling monocotyledonous and dicotyledenous weeds, both pre-emergence and post-emergence. They have strong herbicidal activity and a broad spectrum of activity when applied to the soil and to the above-ground parts of plants.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forming agents.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates, suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam-forming agents are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates as well as protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersing agents are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyes, such as alizarin dyes, azo dyes and metal phthalocyanine dyes, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, such as or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, finished formulations or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example anilides such as, for example, diflufenican and propanil; arylcarboxylic acids such as, for example, dichloropicolinic acid, dicamba and picloram; aryloxyalkanoic acids such as, for example, 2,4 D, 2,4 DB, 2,4 DP, fluroxypyr, MCPA, MCPP and triclopyr; aryloxy-phenoxy-alkanoic esters such as, for example, diclofop-methyl, fenoxaprop-ethyl, fluazifop-butyl, haloxyfop-methyl and quizalofop-ethyl; azinones such as, for example, chloridazon and norflurazon; carbamates such as, for example, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham and propham; chloroacetanilides such as, for example, alachlor, acetochlor, butachlor, metazachlor, metolachlor, pretilachlor and propachlor; dinitroanilines such as, for example, oryzalin, pendimethalin and trifluralin; diphenyl ethers such as, for example, acifluorfen, bifenox, fluoroglycofen, fomesafen, halosafen, lactofen and oxyfluorfen; ureas such as, for example, chlortoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron and methabenzthiazuron; hydroxylamines such as, for example, alloxydim, clethodim, cycloxydim, sethoxydim and tralkoxydim; imidazolinones such as, for example, imazethapyr, imazamethabenz, imazapyr and imazaquin; nitriles such as, for example, bromoxynil, dichlobenil and ioxynil; oxyacetamides such as, for example, mefenacet; sulphonylureas such as, for example, amidosulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, cinosulfuron, metsulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron and tribenuron-methyl; thiocarbamates such as, for example, butylate, cycloate, di-allate, EPTC, esprocarb, molinate, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb and tri-allate; triazines such as, for example, atrazine, cyanazine, simazine, simetryn, terbutryn and terbutylazine; triazinones such as, for example, hexazinone, metamitron and metribuzin; others such as, for example, aminotriazole, benfuresate, bentazone, cinmethylin, clomazone, clopyralid, difenzoquat, dithiopyr, ethofumesate, fluorochloridone, glufo-sinate, glyphosate, isoxaben, pyridate, quinchlorac, quinmerac, sulphosate and tridiphane.
Mixtures with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, are also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing or scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied either before or after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a substantial range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.